Feel
by Skovko
Summary: Braun is born with a weird gift of being able to feel what other people feel when he puts his hands on them. It makes him feel powerful when he feels women's fear while he takes away their lives. This night he meets a woman but she doesn't feel the same way as other women before her. For the first time he's not sure he can follow through with his dark plans.


Braun raised his head and looked at the woman that had just entered the bar. She was a pretty, little thing with her sleek crop, ruffled, rust red hair and her dark brown eyes. She looked like she couldn't give two shits about anyone in the place. She walked straight up to the counter and ordered a shot of tequila.

Braun had to meet her. He had to put his hands on her and feel her. Really feel her. She looked angry but he wasn't sure he would feel anger when he touched her. It was a weird gift he had been born with. When he touched people, he could feel what they felt. By the short time it took him to get up from his chair and walk up to her, she had already slammed down her shot and ordered another one.

"Hi, I'm Braun," he said.  
"Not interested," she said.  
"You don't even know what I have to offer," he chuckled.  
"I don't give a fuck," she said.

She slammed down her second shot.

"Another!" She barked at the bartender.

Braun grabbed her hand. She tried yanking it back but he didn't let go. He stared at her intensely.

"You're sad," he said.  
"What the fuck is it to you?" She snarled  
"You hide behind all this anger but you're really just sad," he said.  
"What are you? A shrink?" She asked.  
"No, I can just feel what other people can feel. I feel your sadness," he said.  
"Bullshit," she said.

She grabbed the third glass of tequila and slammed it down.

"Another!" She barked at the bartender again.  
"Do you know what it's like to feel women cum when I'm with them? I don't just feel them squeeze my dick. I feel everything they're feeling inside. It's such a rush," Braun said.

She stared at him and then slowly started grinning. He wasn't sure if she was amused or she just grinned for the sake of grinning but he knew he had her attention.

"Does that line ever work?" She asked.  
"You tell me," he shrugged. "Usually I don't have to work to get a woman in bed so she doesn't know I feel what she feels. I figured I'd try honesty with you."  
"Daphne," she said. "My name's Daphne."  
"Nice to meet you, Daphne," he said.  
"What else do you do?" She asked.

This was the part where he should lie. He never warned any of his victims about what he was gonna do when they started cumming. Feeling someone cum and die at the same time was the biggest rush he knew. He leaned in with a smirk on his face.

"I kill them," he said.  
"No shit?" She laughed.

She grabbed her fourth shot of tequila and downed it.

"Okay, let's go," she said.  
"Where to?" He asked.  
"Wherever you wanna take me," she answered.

He hadn't for one second thought telling the truth would actually land her in bed with him. He figured he could play it up as a joke and then spend the next hour getting to know her. He knew he would get her into bed with him eventually. He just hadn't seen it happening this fast.

"I booked a room at the motel around the corner," he said.  
"Didn't that place close down last month?" She asked.  
"Must have been a ghost renting to me then," he grinned.  
"Whatever," she sighed. "Take me there."

The place had closed down which was why he had chosen it. He had broken into one of the rooms. No one would know they were there. It would take forever before anyone would find her. He knew that because no one had found the two victims left in two other rooms in the past month. He was playing with fire and he loved it.

* * *

She looked around the room and nodded slowly. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just a normal room at a normal motel. Only there was nothing normal about it if she knew the truth. He wasn't gonna tell her though.

"This will do," she said.  
"I sure hope so," he said.

He pulled her in and kissed her. He felt how lust pushed her sadness aside. Two feelings struggling to stay within her, battling side by side. He stripped her off her clothes and gently pushed her down on the bed. He never worked in anger. It was all about getting them to that speciel point where he would break them completely.

"I am one lucky man," he smirked.

His eyes ran down her body while he undressed himself. He wasn't lying. She was a great catch. He found a condom in his wallet, rolled it on and crawled up to settle between her legs. He always wore a condom. One day they were gonna find these women and he wouldn't want his dna left inside them.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.  
"Just fuck me already," she said.

He pushed inside her and watched her as he took what he wanted from her. It was the first time he worked with sadness and it made him feel things he hadn't felt with a woman before. It was an interesting experiment.

He brought her to the edge fast. Just as she fell apart under him, he grabbed her throat and started squeezing. Feeling a woman cum and choke at the same time was always the greatest rush. He would usually feel their fear at the same time but it was different with Daphne. She was struggling to breathe, she knew she was gonna die, but she wasn't feeling fear. She was feeling relief.

Suddenly he couldn't do it like he used to. His dick wouldn't work. It was starting to go limp. He let go of her throat and moved back fast. He got out of the bed and looked at her. She was touching her throat and gasping for much needed air. She finally managed to get her breathing under control and slowly sat up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.  
"I'm a killer," he confessed.  
"No, you're not!" She was still shouting. "You're a fucking coward!"

She got out of bed, walked over to him and started poking him in the chest which annoyed him more than anything. Just her index finger constantly poking into his chest.

"Stop it!" He demanded.  
"Or what?" She taunted. "You'll kill me? Oh wait, you couldn't even fucking do that."  
"I need to feel fear," he said.

He couldn't believe he was actually defending himself about how he wanted to kill someone. This was all wrong and seemed like uncharted territory for him. He had never met a woman like her before. She actually wanted to die. He didn't want to kill someone who wanted it. He needed to feel their fear. He needed to feel powerful.

"You're not a man," she looked at him with disgust. "You're a fucking coward."  
"Shut up," he said.  
"Coward," she repeated.  
"Shut up!" He raised his voice.  
"Coward," she said again.

She kept her voice calm while he got more and more angry.

"I said shut up!" He shouted.

He wrapped his hands around her throat again. This time he didn't care what she felt. He just wanted her to shut up.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" He screamed.

She fell backwards down on the floor. He followed her with his hands still tight around her throat. He kept screaming for her to shut up even though she wasn't talking anymore. She struggled to breathe again and he kept squeezing tighter. Finally her body went limp. Her dark brown eyes stared at him but they didn't see him. They were looking through him. They were looking out in an empty space he was yet to experience.

"Shut up," He whispered as he let go of her throat. "I'm not a coward."

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He got back in his clothes and took a final look at her. She had been different. She had been special. In another world maybe she could have been the one for him. He would never know. For the first time in his life he spoke the words he had never thought he would say to any woman.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He could only hope those words would travel into whatever world she had entered in the afterlife. He would never know. He turned off the lights, walked out and closed the door to room number 3.

He would wait a few weeks to make sure no one discovered the bodies in the first three rooms. When the urge started getting too big to ignore, he would go back and break into room number 4 before finding a new woman somewhere that he could feel. He needed to feel. He had learned his lesson though. He was never gonna play with sadness again.


End file.
